Lilys syn
by SliverNightshade
Summary: Lilly L. Potter har i nogen år haft mærkelig syn, efter et møde med en ung dreng fra fortiden. hendes forældre ved intet om det, men hendes to ældre brødre og deres bedste ven ved det. Da Lily starter på Hogwarts bliver det værre og værre. jeg har sat den i M, for at være på den sikre side... jeg ville sige at historien er bedre end det her. I er altid velkommen til at kommentar
1. mødet med fortiden

Kapitel 1

Mødet med fortiden

To uger efter at Albus Severus og James var startede på Hogwarts sad Lilly på sit værelse og læste en af det sidste nye brev som Albus havde sendt til hende ' Hej Lilly jeg håber du har det godt. I den første time havde vi professor Nidkjær, hvis far for det at vide så får han et føl på tværs. James har sammen med Fred allerede fået en eftersidning hos hende, som James fortalte mig, fik de hver en sort fjer pen, hvor de skulle skrive, som James sagde til hende 'Professor der er ikke noget blæk!' selvfølgelig blev hun så sur at det gik ud over Fred. Lige nu snakker Fred og James ikke sammen, når jeg må smutte Rose kalder på mig. Når ja Scorpius Malfoy er kommet på Gryffindor, vi synes alle det var komisk for næst dag kom der 12 forskellig ugler fra familiemedlemmer som var stik tosset på ham for at han ikke var kommet på Slytherin. Når men du hils mor og far fra mig. Kærlig hilsen Albus. P.s. vi ses snart igen, og du må godt fortælle far det med Draco Malfoys søn.' Lilly kiggede på sætning med Scorpius Malfoy, hun kunne ikke tror sine egen øjne hun havde hørt fra hendes far af at mændene fra Malfoy familien var nogen arrogantere hele bundtet. Men som en muggler som boede lige ved siden af havde ikke været bange for hende eller hendes brødre, som alle andre var. Hun kiggede ud ad af sit vindue igen og så børn fra grimstedplads lege sammen, en gang imellem ville hun ønske at hun var en muggler isteden for at være kendt som den magiske verdens største helts datter, hun synes ikke at hendes far var særlig specielt, han var jo hendes far. Men hun havde hørt om det som var sket for nitten år siden, hvor hendes far og hans to bedste venner havde besejret mørkets herre. Hun havde hørt det hele hendes liv, hun havde siddet i sine egne tænkere i et stykke tid. Da hun hørte at det bankede på ruden nede i køkkenet, hun gad bare ikke at ned for at se hvad for en ugle det. For tiden var hun alene hjemme hendes far var blevet kaldt ud på opgave for ministeriet, hendes mor var hjemme hos James, Albus og Lillys mormor og morfar, for at snakke omkring at besøg onkel Freds grav. Da bankeriet blev værre, fik hun nok, hun gik stille og roligt ud af hendes værelse, hun havde fået Sirius gamle værelse, Albus havde fået Regulus Arcturus gamle værelse og James havde fået værelse lige ved siden af Stormvind, som stadigvæk boede hos dem, selvom han var blevet gamle ville han ikke forlade de omgivelser han havde sammen med Sirius, men da Lilly var kommet forbi Albus værelse hørte hun det største brag hun havde hørt oppe fra James værelse, hun kiggede ned mod køkkenet, men da hun hørte endnu et brag var der igen løb ud op af trapperne for at se hvad der sket deroppe, da hun stod lige udenfor døren, synes hun at hun hørte stemmer derindefra ' Romeo skynd dig, hvis vi ikke er på Hogwarts end klokken 18:00 i aften så ved du at Professor Dumbledore ville give os en eftersidning.' Sagde en kvinde stemme, ' bare rolig Bella vi har masser af tid, men hvorfor engang til hvad vi laver i din families hus?' svaret en mande stemme, nu begyndte Lilly at blive bange da hun hørte at der gik noget i stykker inde på værelset. 'Bella se at komme tilbage til Hogwarts jeg tror der er nogen som er på vej ind.' Sagde drengen, da der var et lille plop, så kunne Lilly ikke vente mere, hun åbent døren ind til James, da så hun en ung dreng, ca. to år ældre end hende eller mere. Han havde meget mørket hår, mørke øjne som var meget gådefuldt, han havde en lige næse og hans læbe var fine og fyldte. Men det som hun ikke kunne lige ved ham var hans udstråling, " hvem er du? Hvad laver du i Black familiens hus?" spurgte han om og kiggede på hende med en attitude som hun havde set fra Grimsted plads når hun var ud i parken alene. "Hvem jeg er! Hvem er du? Og hvad laver du inde på min storebrors værelse?" svaret Lilly tilbage, og kiggede på ham, da hun kiggede ud af vinduet så hun at James ugle var ved at flyve ind ad den lem deres far havde lavet til uglerne. "jeg hedder Romeo Gåde Detlev jr. Jeg spørger igen hvem er du og hvad laver du i familien Blacks hus?" sagde han igen, Lilly var ved at for nok af ham. Hun kunne ikke lige den måde han være overfor hende, som om han var selveste mørkets herre, lige pludselig kom hun til at tænke på at hendes far havde fortalt hvad Mørkets herres rigtigt navn var. " mit navn er Lilly Luna Potter, hvis du er Romeo Gåde Detlev jr. Så betyder det at den pige som var her får er Bellatrix Black." stammende hun stille frem. Og blev mere og mere ligbleg at se på, med et hørte hun døren nede i hallen gå op. "Jeg er hjemme, Lilly" hørte hun, at hendes far kaldte, hun kiggede tilbage for at se om hendes far var på vej op til hende og drengen. Hun vidste at hendes far havde set mørkets herre som barn, Så der skulle ikke gå mange minutter før han havde revet hende væk fra drengen. Men hun var ikke sikker på om det var hendes far der var på vej op eller at stormvind var ved at sønderrevet værelset igen, "jeg ved ikke hvem denne Lilly Luna Potter er, men tror mig du ser ud til ikke at være helt dum. Men du er kun et barn endnu, så hvad fanden ved du om magi." sagde drengen og kiggede på Lilly, hun havde ikke opdaget at han var gået hen imod, for da hun vendte sig om for at kigge på ham, så hun lige ind i de mest mørke øjne." Lilly hvem snakker du…" hendes far noget ikke at sige mere, da han så hvem da var hun stod og snakkede, da Lilly kiggede på hendes far, så hun først gang så hun hvordan hendes fars ansigtsudtryk forandret sig fra det venlige ansigt som hun kendte, til chokket. "Lilly kom her, og du burde være dø" sagde hendes far og kiggede på drengen, han så ud som om han lige havde hørt sin egen far siger at han ikke var hans søn mere. "Jeg ved ikke hvem du er eller din datter, men i skal ikke tror i ved mere end mig, bare på grund af jeg er 11 år. Og først er startede på Hogwarts." sagde drengen vredt men Lilly kunne også hører noget andet i stemmen, udover at han var sur, var han også ked. Da han kiggede på Lilly og hendes far, med et hørte de et plop og med et stod Albus Dumbledore foran dem, og kiggede på Lilly og hendes far og bagefter kiggede han på Romeo, og nikkede om at han skulle følge med ham.


	2. Frygten for mørkets herre tilbagevendend

Kapitel 2

Frygten for mørkets herre tilbagevendende

Harry trådt ind af døren, til Grimsted Plads 12. Han var udmattede efter den hårde jagt på en dødsgardist, som havde undgået Azkaban i over nitten år. Men langt om længe var han blevet fanget, ved at han var løbet ind i en gammel dame. Som troede han var en tasketyv, hun har råbt op og slået ham en gyselig lyserød paraply, som mindet ham om hans femte år på Hogwarts med Nidkjær. Han kiggede på sin venstre hånd hvor ordene ´jeg må ikke lyve´ stod der stadigvæk, han åbent døren til selv hallen, og kiggede på om der var noget som var forandret, men han kunne ikke se noget, gardinet til fru. Black var stadigvæk for portrættet og det var Harry glad, Ginny og børn havde plaget om at få det ned eller flytte langt væk fra hende. "jeg er hjemme, Lilly" råbte Harry da han havde lukkede døren, Harry var i gang med at hænge sin kappe op da han synes hørte Lilly stå og snakke med en oppe ved James værelse, Harry gik op mod James værelse for at se hvem det hans datter stod og snakkede med" Lily hvem snakker du…" Harry noget ikke og sige sætningen færdigt, da han så hvem det var hun snakkede med, Harry havde set det uskyldige ansigt for mange gange, til kun at føle had og afsky få drengen. Harry vidste at hans datter kunne se at hans ansigt udstrålet både frygt og foragt, for den dreng stod midt på hans ældste søns værelse. "Lilly kom her, og du burde være dø" sagde hendes far og kiggede på drengen, han så ud som om han lige havde hørt sin egen far siger at han ikke var hans søn mere. "Jeg ved ikke hvem du er eller din datter, men i skal ikke tror i ved mere end mig, bare på grund af jeg er 11 år. Og først er startede på Hogwarts." sagde drengen vredt men Lilly kunne også hører noget andet i stemmen, udover at han var sur, var han også ked. Da han kiggede på Lilly og hendes far, med et hørte de et plop og med et stod Albus Dumbledore foran dem, og kiggede på Lilly og hendes far og bagefter kiggede han på Romeo, og nikkede om at han skulle følge med ham. Drengen nikkede og kiggede på Lily, som også kiggede på ham. da han gik over til Albus Dumbledore, da de forsvandt med et plop, så vendte Harry sig om mod Lily. "stuen… nu" fik han fremstammede. Han kiggede efter hans datter, da hun gik ud af værelset. Da han vidste at hun var væk, lukkede han uglen ind af vinduet. Nogen minutter senere var han gået ned i stuen, hvor Lily sad på sofaen og kiggede på døren. "Lily jeg ville gerne vide hvad den dreng lavet inde på James værelse, og om der var andre end ham?" spurgte Harry stille og roligt om, Lily sad og nikkede og begyndt at fortælle alt det som hun havde hørt, og at hun kunne huske at hun havde hørt en pigestemme, og havde regnet ud at det var Bellatrix Black. "BELLATRIX BLACK" brølede Harry, men det skulle han aldrig har gjort for i det samme fløj gardinet op for fru. Black og hun begyndte hendes skrig og skrål med blodforræder, mudderblodspjok, og alt andet. Da Ginny kom ind af døren, trak hun hendes tryllestav frem og gjort sådan at fru. Black blev stille igen, "Harry min kære, Teddy har spurgt om han må komme på besøg i dag?" sagde Ginny og kiggede på hendes mand, Harry kiggede på Lily og peget imod trapperne, hun nikkede bare og gik mod hendes værelse.


	3. to år senere

Kapitel 3

To år senere

Lily vågnet med et spjæt mens hun kiggede rundt på hendes værelse, alt var stille, efter det møde med Romeo få to år siden, havde både hendes mor og far valgt at flytte når James og Albus kom hjem på sommerferie, de fik aldrig at vide hvad der var sket, og hvorfor de skulle flytte med det samme. Lily kiggede rundt i hendes værelse engang til, og kunne se at alt var på sin plads, familiebilledet af både familien Potter og Weasley. Hun kiggede på det næste billede var at hun stod sammen med hendes to brødre, Rose, Hugo, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Fred, Lucy og Molly. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at smile af det, for hun kunne huske da det blev taget. Havde James sagt et eller andet sjovt, som var for længst glemt nu, hun gik ud af hendes seng og gik hen til skrivebordet, hvor et bur stod, hun kiggede ud af vinduet for at ser om hendes ugle Midnight var på vej tilbage, men hun kunne intet se og det var, vidste hun var mest glad for ved hendes ugle, var at hendes ugle var blåsort, meget sjældent for en ugle havde kvinde i dyrehandlen sagt, da hun havde valgt uglen, hendes far smilte bare venligt til dem og betalte hende for som uglen kostede. I mørket på hendes værelse kunne hun lige skimte hvad klokken var, på hendes vækkeur. '01:20. Er klokken ikke mere' tænkte hun og kiggede på et billede som hun ikke helt kunne se hvem der var på det. Men hun kunne huske at det var hende, Scorpius og Albus, som stod og grinede af James for han havde på det tidspunkt trådt på kattens hale, og hun havde fejet lige i benet på James. Og han var blevet så sur at han var taget hjem til en af hans venner, men far havde hentede ham tilbage, og fortalt at de ikke havde grinet med vilje. Efter at Lily havde stået i vinduet, kunne hun mærke trætheden komme krybende over hende igen, da hun var kommet ind under hendes dyne igen, og var døsede lidt hen igen, kom drømmen tilbage til hende, hun kunne ikke se hvad det var eller hører det, men hun vidste at der var noget inde i skoven. Et puslede nede i underskoven, så med et kunne hun mærke trætheden komme over hende som en slange som snoede om sit bytte, hun vidste at hun ville vågne nu, hun kunne mærke det i sig, men hun kunne ikke, hendes krop ville ikke reagere på det mindste bud, hun prøvede at skrige på hjælp, men der komme ikke en lyd ud af hendes mund, til sidst prøvede hun med at tænke det som hun ville sige *du kan bare prøve at råbe på hjælp, men ingen ville hører dig* svaret en stemme inde i hendes hoved, *hv… hvem er du? Hvad ville du med mig?* spurgte hun skrækslagen, og søgt med hendes øjne for at se om der var nogen. Men hun kunne se nogen. Indtil hun kiggede op og så ind i de bruneste øjne hun nogensinde havde set. *Kan du ikke genkende min stemme Lily Luna Potter, jeg var den lille dreng som stod foran dig for to år siden.* svaret stemmen, *jeg ville advare dig om at der snart ville komme en troldmand som er mere magtfuld og nådeløs end jeg var.* svaret stemmen, Lily kunne mærke at jorden rystede under sig, hun troede hun skulle dø, men hun synes i det fjerne at hun kunne hører Scorpius stemme kalde på hende. * Når så Draco Malfoys søn er altså blevet en blodforræder, det kunne jo ikke undgås.* hvislede stemmen om, Lily synes hun kunne spor mord i stemmen, Lily kiggede på øjet og svaret koldt tilbage at Scorpius Malfoy var ikke en blodforræder. Med et forsvandt jorden under hendes fødder og hun faldt og faldt, dybere og dybere. Indtil hun vågnet med et sæt og så lige ind i de koldeste blågrå øjne som hun havde set, men nu kendte hun Scorpius så godt, så hun vidste at han bekymrede for hende. "Lily har du det godt, jeg kunne hører dig råbe på hjælp, inde på mit værelse, da jeg kom her ind, blev du ved med at sige "nej ikke dig." da jeg prøvede at vække dig. Sagde du med lidt for hårde ord "Scorpius Malfoy er ingen blodforræder, han er den sødeste person jeg kender, og den lækreste troldmand jeg kende." Ser jeg virkelig så godt Lily" svaret han med et drilsk smil på læben og et glimt i øjet som lyst langt ud af charme, selvtillid og lækkert hår. Lily kiggede bare på Scorpius, og rystede på hovedet af ham, da hun kiggede ned af sig selv så hun at hendes nattøj var helt svedigt, hun spurgte om Scorpius ville være sød at gå ud så hun kunne skifte tøj, nikkede han stille og gik ud, da Lily gik hen til hendes klædeskab for at finde noget rent og tørt nattøj, fandt hun en natkjole som Scorpius havde givet hende i fødselsdagsgave sidste år, men hun havde aldrig haft den på får den aften, det bankede stille på døren, da hun kom i tænk om at Scorpius sikkert ville ind igen. Hun fik hurtigt kjolen på og krybende ind under dynen igen. Hun tænkte stadigvæk på drømmen og hun synes det var på tid at hun snakkede med en om det som sket for 2 år siden, i drømmen. Da Scorpius kom ind, spurgte hun ham om han ikke kunne blive lidt længere, for hun havde brug for at snakke med nogen om det som sket for to år siden, han nikkede og lovet samtidigt at han ikke ville fortælle nogen noget om det som de snakkede om. Lily var glad for at han lovet, så begyndte hun at fortælle det hele, i al den tid hun havde fortæl havde Scorpius bare siddet og nikkede og hørt efter. Da hun begyndte at fortælle om drømmen, begyndte hun at græde. Og Scorpius sat sig tæt til hende for at trøste hende, " Je… jeg har haft den dr… drøm i snart to år nu. Og hvor gang jeg drømmer den bliver jeg bange, for jeg ved ikke hvad den betyder, Scorpius jeg tro aldrig har været så bange for en drøm før. Nu" sagde hun halv kvalt, mens hendes ansigt var imod Scorpius T-shirt, de havde siddet sådan til det begyndte at lysende ud i horisonten, da Scorpius sagde til hende hun skulle til at for noget søvn. Da han sagde det modsagde hun ham ikke, hun var helt udkørt efter at har grædt så meget. Da hun lagde sig under dynen holdt hun øje med, Scorpius som stod henne ved hendes skrivebord, og kiggede på det billede hvor de stod sammen og grinte af James. Hun kunne se at Scorpius T-shirt var fugtigt efter at hendes tårer var landede på hans skuldre og brystkasse. Hun kunne se at han ikke var så glad for at hans tøj var vandet, så da han stod med siden til, sådan så hun kunne se at Midnight var på vej ind af vinduet, med en mus i næbbet. Men da var ikke det som fangede hendes blik. Selvom Scorpius og Albus var to år ældre end hende, kunne hun se at både Albus og Scorpius havde en lille konkurrence igen mellem hinanden. Det som havde fanget hendes øje var et ar på Scorpius brystkasse, fra venstre skuldre og ned mod højre ben. "Scorpius?" hviskede Lily næsten, for hun var for træt til at tænk. Det sidste hun kunne hører fra Scorpius af, var "sove nu Lily." og mere kunne hun ikke huske, for så var hun faldt i søvn


	4. toget og synet

Kapitel 4

Toget og smykket

To dage efter at Lily havde fortalt Scorpius om hendes drøm, sad hun i hendes forældres bil sammen med hendes to brødre og Scorpius på vej til King Cross stationen, for at tag med toget med Hogwarts, hun skulle starte sammen med Hugo, Dominique og Louis. Da Lily var kommet ind på perronen, sammen med hendes brødre og Scorpius så hun igen det velkendte røde tog, som kørte til Hogsmead. Hun kiggede rundt for at se om hun kunne genkende nogen, men hun kunne intet se med det samme. "Det er dejligt at se det gamle tog igen" sagde Scorpius som havde stået bag hende sammen med Albus og James som sagde et længselsfuldt ja. Så med et blev James helt mærkeligt at se på. Han begyndt rode sig, nervøst i håret og begyndte at rette på tøjet samt at få håret til at være normalt. Han mumlede noget med at de skulle holde sig langt væk fra ham på Hogwarts. Lily kiggede på Scorpius og Albus og kunne se at der lyste ballade langt ud af dem, "Lily skynd dig, der er en plads sammen med Hugo, Dominique og mig her inde." råbte en stemme som Lily genkendte som hendes fætter Louis, hun smilte for sig, Louis var den eneste mandlige med Wellieblod i årerne og han var stolt af det. Lily vendte sig om og gav først hendes mor et kram og bagefter hendes far, for hun vidste at han havde travlt, for han vidste at Draco Malfoy ville snakke med ham, omkring Scorpius. Så hun begyndt at skubbe hendes vogn med hendes kuffert og Midnight hen imod døren hvor Louis stod, han smilte over hele ansigt da han så hun havde det smykke på som han havde købt til hende da han og familien havde været i Egypten. Han havde snakkede med en mugglerkvinde som lavet nogle helt specielle smykker, kæden var af hvidguld, der var formet som liljer mens vedhænget var af rød guld som snoede sig omkring en meget sjælden diamant, som var slebet som et hjerte. Muggler havde ikke spurgt hvem den var til, men Bill havde været tæt på at slette hendes hukommelse, da hun var færdigt med smykket, men Fleur havde nået at betale kvinden, men Louis vidste at der manglede noget og han havde snakkede med hans forældre om det, så dagen efter havde de taget hen til en troldmand, som fik smykket til at være endnu mere unikt til Lily. "Hej Li, du har smykket på, kan jeg se." sagde han med et grin, og hjælp hende med at for kufferten op i toget, da de havde gået lidt. Åbent Louis døren ind til kupeen hvor Hugo og Dominique var i gang med at spille troldmandsskak, Louis og Lily kiggede på ængsteligt på hinanden for Dominique, var så dårlig til troldmandsskak at det var svært at holde et lille grin tilbage når hun tabte. Men Dominique kiggede op for at se hvem der var kommet ind, "Lily, dearling du noget lige at kom. Du ved jeg hader at spille troldmandsskak, mod Hugo" klaget Dominique, og kiggede på Lily. "Domini. Du burde kende Hugo, hans far er god til det, så han har jo lært Rose og Hugo det." sagde Lily smilende og kiggede på Hugo og Dominique. Hun vidste at hun måske ikke kom til at være på kollegium sammen med dem, men hun håbede det. Det var begyndt at blive mørkt udenfor, da James kom ind i kupeen til dem. "Vi er snart i Hogsmead, Lily kan du hjælpe mig med noget." Lily nikkede og gik med hendes storebror ind til hans venner, "James hvem er det som du har med dig?" sagde en af drengene som sad der inde. "Det her er Lily min lillesøster, hun er sku god nok." svaret James med et grin på læben, og lagt en beskyttende hånd på hendes skulder og kiggede stolt rundt på hans venner. "når det var ikke derfor jeg ville have at du skulle gå med mig, jeg ville have at du skal finde Albus og Scorpius for mig og mine venner." sagde James med ét lumske smil og kiggede rundt på hans venner, "hvorfor skal jeg finde Albus og Scorpius, når de sidder inde ved siden af." sagde Lily og kiggede på James og kunne se at han var ude på ballade igen. Da Lily gik forbi Albus og Scorpius kupe, bankede hun på skydedøren, da Scorpius så hvem det var, vinkede han hende ind, " jeg ville bare sige at I skal passe på, for James er ude på ballade igen." sagde Lily og kiggede rundt for at se hvem der var mere, i kupeen sad der Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Albus kæreste Tanya og hendes tvillingebror William og hans kæreste Sonja og hans bedste ven Rick, men Lily kunne se at der sad en til en dreng sikkert på hendes alder eller to år ældre men hun var ikke sikker, da han så at hun kiggede smilte han til hende. Albus så at han smilte, " hi du, du kan gå med Lily ind til andre, så kan du lærer dem at kende" sagde Albus og kiggede på drengen, han nikkede og rejste sig for at følge med Lily.


	5. navnet som er forbandet og synet

Kapitel 5

Navnet som er forbandet og synet

Lily og drengen var lige kommet ind hvor Hugo, Dominique og Louis sad, da helvedet brød løst i den kupe de lige var kommet fra. "Er James og Albus Severus ikke brødre?" spurgte drengen og kiggede forskrækket på Lily og de tre andre. Louis begyndte at le, og Hugo havde fundet Hogwarts historie frem og begyndte at læse omkring myten om de fire grundlæggeres efterkommer. Og Dominique begyndte at kæle med hendes kat, "jo men her i sommers dummede Albus og Scorpius sig, overfor James. Det visere sig at James har en kæreste som hedder Sabrina Gates, og de havde læste et meget personligt brev fra hende. Også havde James taget dem i at læse det, så der blev en helvedes ballade ud af det. Når men det gider jeg ikke blande mig i. mit navn er Lily Luna Potter, lillesøster til James og Albus. Hvem er du og hvor kommer du fra? Hvem er dine forældre og hvad laver de?" sagde Lily og kiggede nysgerrig på den fremmede dreng, nu begyndte de tre andre at hvis interesse for den nye dreng. "Jeg kommer fra Danmark, fra en magikerskole som er blevet opdaget af mugglere. Min mor døde da jeg blev født, min far var forstander på den magikerskole som jeg gik på, men da den blev opdaget henrettede minister for magi ham, så jeg bor hos min moster og onkel lige nu. Mit navn Tom Gåde. Og jeg gik på et kollegium la Gryffindor, hvorfor kigger i sådan på mig?" spurgte Tom om og kiggede bekymret på dem. "Laver du pis med mig, er du i familie med Lord Voldemort?" "Lily hold din kæft, du ved jeg hader når du siger det navn." hvislede Hugo mellem tænderne og kiggede nervøs hen imod døren, i frygt for at han ville komme ind ad døren. "nej men jeg har hørt om ham. Han var forældreløs eller sådan noget. Mit efternavn er almindeligt kendt i Danmark!" sagde Tom og kiggede vredt på dem alle sammen, " undskyld Tom, men dit efternavn er bare forbudt. Ser du for to år…" Lily noget ikke videre for med et. Var det som om hun ikke var på toget længere, hun kunne se omrids af forskellige mennesker som løb ind imellem hinanden, mens en by stod i brand. Med et kunne hun mærke at der løbet noget vådt ned af hendes kinder, hun tænkte ikke mere over det, for hun kunne mærke at hun var trist. Hun vidste at hun aldrig ville få nogen eller noget at ser igen. Hun kunne ikke klar mere så hun vendte sig om for at gå væk fra den gade hun stod på. Da hun vendte sig om mod et butiksvindue så hun ikke en lille 11 år pige, men en smuk ung kvinde med flammende rødt hår og nøddebrune øjne. Ned af hendes kinder løb der saltede tårer blandet med blod "Lily? Lily?" hun kunne hører en stemme, men den var ikke tydelige hun havde som om hun stod i den en end af en tunnel og personen som kaldte på hende stod i den anden ende, Lily åbnede hendes øjne stille og roligt, og kiggede ind i nogen øjne som lyset af frygt, hun kiggede rundt for at se om han var alene. James og Albus sad på hver deres sæde og kiggede bekymret på deres lillesøster. "Lily kan du sidde op?" spurgt Scorpius bekymret om, og kiggede på Lily, Lily nikkede og sat sig stille og roligt op, " Lily havde du et syn?" spurgte Albus, James og Scorpius om samtidigt. Lily kiggede overraskede på dem alle sammen, men hun sagde intet til dem, men nikkede stille. "Kom her, så gemmer vi synet." sagde James og fremdrog en lille falske frem. Lily lænede sig op af hendes storebrors ben og mærkede, spidsen af tryllestaven mod hendes tinding. Med et mærkede hun noget ubehageligt, hun havde det som om alt hvad hun tænkte og alt hvad hun følte blev trukket ud af hele hendes krop," sådan Lily nu er synet gemt hos mig, du må hellere komme med os, for det lyder som om Hagrid kalder på førsteårseleverne." mumlede Scorpius og kiggede ud af kupédøren for at se om der var nogen som havde set dem eller der var nogen som havde lyttede. "Scorpius ikke alle på Hogwarts er onde." sagde James i et opgivende tonefald, og kiggede på ham. Scorpius kiggede hen på James med lynende øjne og Lily var ved at være godt træt af deres lille 'magtkamp' som hun kaldte det. "Jeg har det bedre så jeg ville gå ud til Hagrid før i to for os sendt med toget hjem igen." sagde Lily og rejste sig op, da hun var ved at lukke døren hørte hun Albus stemme. "Godt klart i to, i ved lige så godt som jeg at hun er træt af jeres magtkamp om hvem hun holder mest af." Lily gad ikke og hører på hendes brødre og deres ven skændes så hun lukkede døren helt i og gik ud på platformen og kunne se at Hagrid stod og ventede sammen med de andre første års elever, " Lily dearling du nået det. Jeg troede du ikke ville nå det" sagde Dominique og kiggede nervøst på Lily og gav hende et bekymret kram og kiggede hende ind i øjne før hun hviskede "jeg kunne se at du fik et syn til. Hvad pokker sker der. Du har ikke haft så lange syn før." Lily rystede på hovedet og kiggede bagud for at se om drengene var kommet ud. "Er alle første års elever kommet, godt kom så med og hold jer tæt sammen." sagde Hagrid højt og begyndte at gå ned af en lille hemmelig sti som ingen af dem havde set før, Lily kunne huske at Albus og Scorpius havde snakkede noget om at for et til to år siden var Hogwarts begyndt at være meget hemmelig selv for de elever som havde gået på den.


	6. mareridt forsætter

Kapitel 6

Mareridt forsætter

Lily havde gået på Hogwarts i en måned nu, hun var på var til Botanik. Hun havde gået og tænkt over sidste uge handling da Lily og hendes venner blev fordelt på Gryfindore, da Rektor McGonagall da hun havde råbt Tom Gåde op. Var hele salen blevet stille, selv hendes brødre var stoppede med at snakke. Lige siden var Tom blevet holdt udenfor alt ting, men da hatten havde sagt Slytherin. Havde Lily set at han havde fået et mærkeligt glimt i øjet. Og lige siden havde hun haft mærkelig drømme, hendes brødre var begyndt at blive bekymret, og Scorpius og James havde helt glemt at skændes, da hun var kommet ned til drivhus 3 hvor de skulle være sammen med dem fra Slytherin. Stod Tom sammen med hans slæng som bestod af Lord Voldemorts gamle dødsgardisteres sønners sønner. "Det var hyggeligt at du ville komme til tid, miss Potter." sagde Professor Longbottom, og vendte sig om i mod klassen, "Godmorgen elever, i dag skal vi snakke omkring Aloe Vera planten som Mugglerne er meget glade for at bruge, i shampoo og håndsæbe, og alt muligt andet." sagde Professor Longbottom og kiggede rundt på eleverne. "Jeg ville dele jer op i grupper, så i skal arbejde sammen om opgaven, hmm lade mig se, Lily Potter og Tom Gåde, - ja jeg blander Gryfindore og Slytherin sammen." sagde professor Longbottom og gik rundt blandt eleverne og stillede dem ved siden af hinanden, så grupperne blev dannet. Lily var ved at tabe sin sindsro da hun kiggede hen på Tom som smilte grumt til hans venner som smilte tilbage til ham. 'hvad har den slange nu gang i?' tænkte Lily og kiggede på Tom som kom stolt hen imod hende. "Hvad Potter tror du at du ejer hele skolen?" "ved du hvad Gåde lade os for noget på det rene jeg kan ikke lide dig og du ikke fordrage mig. Så ville du være sød IKKE at tror at vi er på talefod med hinanden" sagde Lily og kiggede på Aloe Veraen som stod foran dem. Hun kunne hører at han ikke svaret igen, så hun kiggede lige til siden for at se om han var gået i gang med opgaven, men hun var lige pludselig midt ude på en åben gade hvor muggler og magiker løb imellem hinanden og skreg det var lige som om at de flygtede væk fra noget eller nogen, men hun var ikke helt sikker. "frøken potter, frøken potter? Frøken Lily Luna Potter kan du så hører efter i mine timer og hvad er det som du gjort ved dit håndled?" sagde en skarp stemme, med et kunne Lily huske hvor hun var, Lily blinkede et på gange med øjnene og kiggede ned på hendes håndled for at se hvad professoren mente med hendes håndled. Det var første der at hun opdaget at hun havde skæret hendes puldsårer over med den lille urtkniv som hun havde stået med i hånden. "J… jeg ved ikke hvad der sket professor Longbottom, jeg går op til madame pomfrey." sagde Lily med en meget lille stemme, mens at tårerne fór ned af kinderne på hende. hun hørte at professor Longbottom mumlede ja og spurgte om der var nogen som ville følge hende op på sygeafdelingen, men Lily var allerede på vej ud da hun hørte en stemme som sagde han ville han gerne. Hvis Lily ikke havde vendte sig om for at hvem det var, så ville hun ikke havde troede på det som hun så lige nu. Tom Gåde kom gående hen imod hende, og smilte et djævelske smil til hende. Lily vendte sig om for at går rigtigt hurtigt ud af drivhusdøren.


	7. efterårets mørke syn

Kapitel 7

Efterårets mørke syn

Lily var træt, hun havde aldrig været mere træt end ikke da hun fik en skråler af hendes far som havde fået at vide hun havde haft syn lige siden hun startede på Hogwarts. Hun havde også været træt da hun havde fundet ud af at Scorpius havde sendt en ugle til hendes forældre og fortalt at hun havde synske evner. Hun var bare træt af det hele og hun glæde sig bare ikke til at hun var færdigt med Hogwarts får så vidt hun kunne tolke fra hendes syn, så var det at den ondeste og nådeløst troldmand allerede var i gang med at starte sin hær, men hun kunne ikke regne ud hvem det var som blev ondere end lord Voldemort. Når hun måtte se at tænker på andre ting, som . hvordan hun fik fat i Scorpius uden at slå ham alt for meget ihjel, selvom at Draco Malfoy ville betale hende stort hvis hun gjort det. "SCORPIUS HYDRAID MALFOY JEG SLÅR DIG IHJEL" råbte Lily mens hun gik ned til opholdsstuen. Scorpius og Albus kiggede op fra deres opgaver da de hørte Lily kom ned til dem. "Hvad har du nu gjort Scorpius?" spurgte Albus om, da han så at hans bedste ven var ved at liste ud af opholdsstuen. "Jeg kom ved et uheld til at fortælle jeres far om at Lily har synske evner. Så som du kan hører ville hun slå mig ihjel." sagde Scorpius med et kækt smil om læben. "Det her bliver ikke godt, jeg ville forslå at du løber nu for hun er en uregisteret Animagius og tror mig hun kan løbe hurtigt." mumlede James fra sofaen af. Da han kiggede mod det sted hvor Scorpius havde stået. Så han en af hans venner i steden for " han er lige smuttede og Lily var lige bag ham. Ikke?" mumlede han, vennen nikkede.

I mellemtiden var Scorpius og Lily løbede ned til kældrene Scorpius var fløjet forbi Tom og hans venner, da de kiggede hvem som var efter ham så de at det var Lily Potter. "Hvad Potter hvorfor jagter du en blodforræder, og ikke en rigtigt mand som mig eller Tom?" sagde Mick Zabini grinende. Og kiggede på Tom som gav ham et smørret grin, "hvis i to er rigtigt mænd, ville jeg gerne se jer vinde for en gang skyld i Quiddeth


End file.
